Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M06
Walkthrough Mute Goddess' Chamber A pile of rubble blocks your path in the Mute Goddess' Chamber. To clear it, proceed to the next room, where you must face three trials in the rooms beyond and obtain their key items. Before you go though, jump onto the top of the Artemis stand in the middle of the room to reveal a secret Red Orb cache. If you can't jump onto it, come back until you put the three essence into the Artemis stand. Chamber of Three Trials Trial of Wisdom The objective of this trial is to go through a sequence of three doors in a certain order. If you fail, you will be sealed in a room with Hell Lusts, Prides, and Blood-goyles, and have to start all over again after you exit. There is a hint regarding the order of the doors that refers to the riddle of the Sphinx: What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening? :'First: '''Right door, with 4 red lights. This signifies your infant age (crawling on hands and feet). :'Second: 'Left door, with 2 red lights. This signifies your adult age (walking on two legs). :'Third: '''Middle door, with 3 red lights. This signifies your old age (leaning on a cane). After that, you will enter the room with the key item "Essence of Intelligence" resting on the pedestal in the middle of the room. Take it and exit. Trial of Skill The key item "Essence of Technique" is at the other side of this long hallway, but to reach it, you must make your way past waves of spikes from the walls . :Trickster Style is recommended, since Dash and Sky Star have invincibility frames that let you simply pass through them, but the spikes are slow enough that you can just run and jump around them regularly. After acquiring the Essence, Hell Gluttonies and Blood-Goyles (Soul Eaters and Enigmas on harder difficulties) will appear, but killing them is optional. Head back out the way you entered; the spikes will not reappear on your way out. Trial of the Warrior The key item "Essence of Fighting" is in a panel in this room, but requires you to defeat all enemies (an assortment of the Seven Hells) before you can take it. These, however, are in Devil Trigger, making them difficult to damage and knock down, as well as increasing their aggressiveness. They even know how to block your attacks. Activate both damage wheels on either side of the room to temporarily disable their DT and make the trial easier to complete. Dante can also use the spikes in this room to perform the same swinging attack he uses with the dance pole on the Love Planet stage. Mute Goddess' Chamber Take the Essences back to the Mute Goddess' Chamber and examine the stand in the center. Inserting the second Essence will cause it to fire a laser at the rubble, and inserting the third will lower the stand, allowing Dante to obtain the "Mute Goddess": the demonic gun, Artemis. The Dark Corridor Head through the newly cleared door to The Dark Corridor. There is an Agni & Rudra Combat Adjudicator here that needs a style rank of A, (Jet-Stream - Combo I - Aerial Cross - Combo II - Combo III - Million Slash, start all over)/Force Edge (Force Edge Combo - High Time - Helm Breaker - Stinger, repeat) as well as a collection of Red Orbs up in the rafters. Step out toward the exposed balcony to complete the mission. es:Devil May Cry 3: Misión 6